Toothbrush
by somebody's secret
Summary: "I'm just saying there's no need to rush all the time. You always stay the night anyway, so why not just leave a toothbrush?" Olivia reflects on her recent string of hook ups with one woman in particular. Based very loosely off of the song Toothbrush by DNCE.


It was 4:52 in the morning when Olivia roused from her sleep, the shifting of her bed jostling her awake. She groaned softly and rolled over to the other side of her bed only to see the back of her white button up that she had been wearing the night before. She smiled to herself, admiring the blonde hair cascading down the back of the woman on front of her. And when she stood up, that smile turned into a smirk as Olivia's eyes gravitated toward the glorious ass in front of her, a navy blue thong not covering much.

That smirk quickly faded and turned into a shot of arousal to her core when the blonde pushed her hands up into the air, tangling her fingers together as she stretched out, Olivia's shirt rising over her ass to expose the little dimples that adorned the small of her back. How had she missed those before?

Olivia could've sworn that she had mapped her bedmate's entire body over the months that they had been doing this, at least three times a week. She could find that freckle that rested between the other woman's breasts with her eyes closed. She knew the shape of her lips and how they moved against hers; she no longer had to think when kissing the blonde because they seemed to be in perfect sync.

She was pulled from her thoughts when her bedmate turned towards the foot of the bed, now allowing Olivia the sight of her flatten abdomen, skin stretching tight over the strong curves of her hip bones where the sides of her lace thong clung. She couldn't help but grin as she saw the top half of the tattoo on the woman's lower left hip, the fabric of her underwear covering the rest of it…barely.

She could still remember when she first found it. It had taken her three times sleeping with the blonde before she noticed, must to her dismay. She had always considered herself attentive, especially since she claimed the title of a 'detective' on a daily basis. But how had she managed to miss the tattoo on her partner's hip for that long?

Well, maybe that was because it wasn't until the fourth time that she was allowed to go down on the goddess of a woman. It's not that she hadn't tried; in fact every time she tried to migrate her way down to the woman's core but each time hands in her hair had pulled her back up, a voice insisting on fingers, a toy, or just skin on skin. She was ecstatic when she finally wasn't stopped; it wasn't as if she had been dreaming about it every hour of every day…

She was so caught up in the moment as she pulled down the corner of lacy underwear that she almost missed it, or chalked it up to some natural blemish. But when she settled between her lover's legs and forced them up and around her shoulders, the light sneaking in from between the curtains hit it just right, revealing the tattoo for what it was. She could still remember the surprise on both her part and the blonde's.

 _"_ _Oh my god."_

 _The thighs around her shoulders tensed and the abdomen in front of her flexed as a head popped up, trying to see what was wrong. "What?"_

 _"_ _You have a tattoo…"_

 _The sweet sound of laughter filled her ears. "Why yes, I do. I see why they made you detective."_

 _Olivia tossed her a saucy smile. "I am rather attentive…" She glanced back down at the hip in front of her, unable to resist running her fingers over the ink-stained skin. "Did it hurt?"_

 _"_ _Honest answer?"_

 _"_ _Preferably."_

 _More laughter. "I wasn't exactly sober when I got it. It was the result of sixteen year old me trying to rebel against my parents. I did a couple of shots at my friend's house and proceeded to use a fake I.D. to get a tattoo."_

 _"_ _A peace sign? No skull and cross bones?" Olivia teased, glancing back up at her, her fingers rhythmically circling the sign._

 _"_ _Ha ha… I just remember grabbing a book off the counter and picking that one. Besides, is peace a bad thing? It seems kind of timeless to me. That's why I never bothered getting it removed despite debating it heavily."_

 _Olivia pursed her lips as she studied it for a few seconds. She finally made up her mind. "I like it."_

 _"_ _Well I'm glad you approve!" Her tone was playfully sarcastic. "I mean really, what more could I want than approval from my casual hook-up?"_

 _Olivia chuckled to herself as she finally stopped tracing the sign and pressed her lips against it softly instead. "I completely agree. Approval from parents is totally overrated. Now it's all about what the people you are fucking think." Her lips slowly slid down the curvature of blonde's hip, lips daringly close to her sex._

 _"_ _Well so far you're the only one that has expressed verbal approval…" That caused Olivia to freeze._

 _"_ _Excuse me? I better be the only one admiring your tattoo." She glanced up to see a devious grin looking back at her. "You are mine." Olivia punctuated her point with a nip to the soft, sensitive skin beneath her lips. Her lover yelped in response, thighs clenching around her neck._

 _"_ _Yours…" Olivia glanced back up through heavily lidded eyes as she inhaled the glorious scent of her bedmate's arousal. "Yours to fuck and do with as you please. Speaking of which…" An eyebrow raised up suggestively and Olivia smirked before diving into pure bliss._

Olivia's eyes followed the lithe body in front of her, the blonde softly padding across the floor. The detective smiled faintly as she admired the bare feet against her hardwood floor, toes curling up against the coldness from the ground. She knew she'd find a deep red nail polish on those toenails. She shifted against the mattress, now propping her head up against one arm as she looked back up at a head of blonde hair, locks ruffled from their rather active session from the night before. She knew it drove the blonde crazy to have knotted hair but she had long ago given up on trying to fix it before sleeping…

 _"_ _Oh my god. What did you do?!"_

 _Olivia sat up in bed in surprise. "What do you mean?" She slid off of the mattress and walked into the bathroom, standing behind the naked body. She grinned as she settled her hands on bare hips and pressed their forms together._

 _"_ _Stop it," The woman in front of her chastised as her ass pushed backwards, causing Olivia to take a step back. "Do you see what you did to me?" Olivia studied the reflection in front of her, studying porcelain skin for some sort of blemish. The last time she got yelled at was from a group of three dark red bruises down a normally pale neck._

 _"_ _I was careful… If there's a mark it's because your skin is too sensitive."_

 _"_ _Not that. This!" The hands in front of her pointed to messed up blonde locks, one hand attempting to run through it and immediately getting stuck. "My hair looks like a bird's nest!"_

 _Olivia grinned as she stuck her hands in the blonde hair in front of her and messed it up more. "I think it's sexy…"_

 _"_ _Ew, Liv, it's all knotted. In what world is that sexy?"_

 _"_ _It's sexy because I know I was the one that gave you sex hair. God, it makes me want to take you all over again." The brunette pressed her body forward once more, hands gliding up hips and across a flat stomach, intent on reaching pert breasts._

 _"_ _Uh-uh. Not until I brush my hair." Olivia acquiesced with a deep sign and handed her a brush. When the blonde locks were smooth once more, not a single hair out of place, Olivia led her back into the bedroom. With a smirk, she slid her fingers into blonde locks and quickly messed it up._

 _"_ _Olivia!" The detective broke out into laughter as she was shoved off of her lover's body. "I'm going to kill you…"_

Her lover had since disappeared into the bathroom, returning a few minutes later with her hair pulled up into a messy ponytail to disguise the 'I just had sex' look. It never worked well, much to Olivia's amusement.

She watched as the blonde searched the floor before grabbing a pair of jeans, evaluating them momentarily, and then tossing them back down once she realized they weren't hers. "Hey," Olivia finally whispered, alerting her partner that she was being watched.

Blue eyes turned toward her before white teeth were exposed in a smile. "You're awake."

"Of course I am…did you think you could just sneak off in the middle of the night without me knowing?" Olivia teased, watching as the blonde gave up on her quest to find jeans and instead slowly strode across the bedroom floor. She settled her hands on the corner of the bed and leaned over Olivia.

"That is what I _have_ been doing for months now…" The brunette smiled as she leaned up, intent on kissing those tempting lips in front of her. To her surprise, her lover pulled back from the kiss.

"Morning breath," She explained as she straightened up, running her hand nervously through her hair.

"You know, you could leave a toothbrush at my place…"

"Are you trying to tell me my breath is that bad?" Her tone was playful.

"I haven't tasted a single inch of you that I haven't loved, Alex." The blonde rightfully blushed. "But I'm just saying there's no need to rush all the time. You always stay the night anyway, so why not just leave a toothbrush?"

Alex smiled as she sat down on the corner of the bed. "What's next? A hairbrush, some clothes…"

"Do you want to leave some of your stuff here?" Olivia questioned, completely open to whatever answer she received.

"Do you want me to leave some of my stuff here?" Olivia rolled her eyes playfully in response. Always the lawyer…

Instead of teasing the ADA, she gave a direct answer. "Yes."

Blue eyes widened in surprise. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, why not? Your clothes end up on my floor every night anyway and half the time you steal something of mine to go home in. Might as well just bring some sleeping clothes and something casual for you to go home in." Olivia couldn't seem to stop the sentences coming out of her mouth. "And maybe even a suit. You know, so you don't have to wake up every morning at five am to go home to shower and change."

"So…toothbrush, pajamas, casual clothes, and a suit…"

"I mean, only if you want," Olivia quickly interjected. She could feel the blush rising on her cheeks. They had agreed on keeping things casual since neither of them wanted a relationship and neither wanted to compromise their work relationship. It was working well and neither of them had any complaints…

"I will…only on one condition."

"What's that?"

"What are we, Olivia?"

Olivia pursed her lips as she thought about it, her mind going back to when Alex first asked her that question…

 _Lips sought out Alex's, Olivia's hips still gently grinding against the thin body beneath her. She slowed down her breathing, simply reveling in the feeling of kissing Alex. Everything was so easy between them that it had taken her completely by surprise. One moment they were sitting at the kitchen table talking about work and the next Alex was telling Olivia that she wanted the detective to kiss her._

 _It had gone quickly from there. Passionate kisses as Olivia walked Alex backwards to her bedroom. She had pushed the blonde onto the mattress and energetically climbed on top of her, adjusting the blonde to the center of the bed so that she could straddle her hips._

 _She picked up their kissing from before, nipping at Alex's lower lip and tugging it between her teeth. She learned quickly that Alex loved it slightly rough. Whether it was teeth pulling at her lip or nails scraping over her back, it always got Alex going._

 _Alex had laid out the rules after their first brief kiss, alerting Olivia that she wouldn't be having sex with her… That only lasted one day before Alex begged for Olivia's touch between her legs. Olivia had willing obliged on that first day, never pushing Alex any further than she wanted to go._

 _They had both ended up shirtless, sweaty bodies pressed up against one another from hours of heated kissing, grinding, and exploring. Olivia couldn't believe how aroused she was. She was honestly shocked that she had managed to keep her emotions in check with the persistent throbbing between her legs._

 _When they had finally called quits, Alex curled up against Olivia's chest, her head buried underneath Olivia's with the brunette's arms wrapped around her back, one hand tracing random patterns on her arm._

 _"_ _What are we, Olivia?"_

 _Olivia hesitated, unsure how she was supposed to answer. It had seemed like a spur of the moment thing with Alex kissing her and she really liked the ADA but she wasn't so sure it was a good idea to attempt to be more. They both had to work together on a daily basis and it could get messy…_

 _"_ _I really like you, Alex, and I'd like to do this again."_

 _"_ _So…friends with benefits." There was a moment of silence. "Are you okay with that?"_

 _"_ _Of course," Olivia replied as she buried her nose into Alex's hair, inhaling slowly as her eyes closed. Something felt so right about being wrapped around the blonde's body._

"I don't want to be friends with benefits anymore," Olivia answered truthfully as she studied Alex's face for any hint of disapproval. "I don't want to just have sex with you. I want to be able to take you out on dates, hold your hand, kiss you when I want to, and I don't want to pretend that I don't have deeper feelings for you."

"So…dating," Alex filled in as she shifted on the mattress so that she was right in front of Olivia. She slid her hand over Olivia's thigh, pushing her fingertips underneath the detective's night shorts. "Are you okay with that?" Alex repeated the questions she had asked months ago, a small smile threatening to break.

"Of course," Olivia replied, just the same as before. She couldn't hold back her smile and pulled Alex's toward her as she fell back onto the mattress, Alex tumbling on top of her.

"Liv!"

"What?" Olivia questioned with a grin as she admired Alex for a moment before leaning forward to kiss her. Alex pulled back slightly, for the same reason as before but the brunette merely shook her head. "Alex, you are such a deep sleeper and half the time I wake up to you breathing on me and drooling on my pillow." Alex blushed deeply as she tried to pull away but Olivia held her tight against her body. "I think it's adorable when you drool and especially when you wake up and frantically try to wipe it away."

"Ew, that's disgusting," Alex groaned as she fell down on Olivia's body in embarrassment. "Why didn't you tell me you knew?"

Olivia shrugged. "Because I didn't want you to get all embarrassed like you are. Honestly Alex, I don't mind. I think it's adorable. Everything about you is cute. Even when you steal the covers from me and press your cold feet against my legs to warm up."

Alex peeked up slowly at Olivia and grinned. "Really? You don't mind when I put my cold feet on you?"

The detective shook her head in response. "As long as I get to hold you in my arms at night, you can kick me, drool on me, steal my covers, and put your cold feet on me and I wouldn't mind one bit."

The blonde tossed her a funny grin as she scrunched up her nose. "You're sappy."

"Maybe…now would you please kiss me? Or do I have to tell you about all the other stuff you do in your sleep?"

"I do _not_ do anything else!"

"Yes you do!" Olivia insisted as she grinned at the blonde. "You make these adorable soft moans in your sleep. I can't help but wonder what you're thinking about when you—" Alex cut her off with a deep kiss, attempting to permanently silence the blonde.

When she pulled back, Olivia was breathless. "Are you done now?" Alex teased with a devious grin. The detective merely nodded as she pulled the blonde back to her. They kissed deeply, slowly exploring the depths of the other's mouth. Alex grinned as she rolled off of Olivia so that she was laying on the mattress. "This isn't going to change anything, is it?"

Olivia shifted onto her side, propping her head up on an elbow so that she could look at the ADA. "I don't think so. We were practically dating anyway, just without officially calling it that."

"Good…so that means you won't be withholding sex from me, right?" Olivia gave her a funny look and the blonde merely grinned as she slipped her hands beneath Olivia's button up that she had stolen the night before and slid down her thong with a teasing grin.

"We have work…" Olivia had said it only really to make herself feel better about being late to work. Alex frowned as she slid her hands across her inner thighs, spreading them a few inches. One hand slid under the button up she was wearing, obviously fondling her breast while the other covered her sex. "Fuck, I can never say no to you," Olivia murmured as she tossed a leg over Alex's waist to straddle her.

She wasted no time in unbuttoning the blonde's blouse and pushing it away from her chest, immediately covering a stiff nipple with her mouth. "Oh God," Alex husked, her chest rising to increase the contact with Olivia's talented mouth. She slid her hand into brown locks and pulled her closer as a tongue teased her nipple. "Liv, lower…I'm ready for you already."

The detective grinned as she sucked on Alex's breast a moment longer, her hand gently squeezing it, more so for her own pleasure. She abandoned it shortly thereafter, kissing her way down a taut abdomen, her tongue dipping into Alex's navel before grasping onto thighs and pushing them up and around her shoulders.

"I want your tongue, Liv." One thing the brunette loved about her partner was how in control she was in the bedroom. Alex was never afraid to tell Olivia exactly what she wanted, when she wanted it, and how she wanted it.

Olivia pushed Alex's legs up higher around her shoulders as the blonde tilted her knees outward, giving the detective more access. She trailed her fingers across Alex's inner thighs before using a thumb to stroke the length of her slit, opening it up for her mouth. She cut off any words Alex was going to say and pushed her tongue between swollen lips, tasting the unique flavor of her lover, a taste she had declared as her favorite.

Hands tangled into Olivia's hair, not pushing just simply using it as an anchor. After half a dozen times with Olivia going down on her, she learned very quickly that the detective knew just the right places to lick and suck to get her to an intense orgasm in little time.

It didn't take long for Olivia to get in her rhythm, her tongue circling Alex's straining nub after thoroughly teasing her until her arousal was coating the detective's cheeks and chin. The soft gasps and moans above her told her how close the blonde was and she took the hint, applying direct pressure to her bundle.

Her lover's hips jerked in response, her body freezing in place and her sex pulsed, allowing fresh arousal to coat Olivia's lips. The detective slowly brought her down with gentle strokes before happily cleaning up the mess she made with soft swipes of her tongue.

She grinned as she crawled back up Alex's body, using the back of her hand to wipe away any wetness that may have been left on her mouth. The blonde merely shook her head as she noted the cocky expression on Olivia's face. "Uh-uh," The ADA stated, shaking her head slightly. "You're not done…"

Olivia raised an eyebrow as she trailed a hand down Alex's lightly sweat covered body and between her legs. She stroked her still swollen bundle but the blonde merely shook her head. "I need you inside of me, Liv."

Of course, the brunette had no problem in complying and carefully maneuvered her fingers between Alex's folds, sliding two inside. She knew just what the blonde was craving and began stroking her fingers forward, rubbing up against the spongy patch that she had memorized long ago. And when blue eyes disappeared beneath eyelids, she knew she was giving her lover exactly what she wanted.

"Deeper," Alex husked as her hips began pumping against Olivia's thrusting fingers, desperate to get more from her lover. "I need more, Liv." Olivia slowed down a bit, leaning over Alex's body as she studied the woman beneath her. "I want you to come with me."

"Ah, gotcha," Olivia replied as she slowly slipped her fingers out of Alex's core and swiftly jumped off of the bed. She walked over to dresser and pulled open a drawer, digging around until she found 'their' box in the back. While they were Olivia's toys, she had only ever used them with Alex so she considered it theirs.

She shifted through them for a moment before deciding on the double ended strap-on. She held it up to Alex who immediately sank her teeth into her bottom lip and nodded vigorously. The detective was certain that this one was Alex's favorite since it had a slightly larger girth and curved tip. She hardly used it on the blonde though because it stretched her so much but this morning Alex seemed more than ready.

She shoved her own underwear down her legs and kicked it off before straddling the lithe body on her bed. She stayed on her knees as she admired her now girlfriend, one hand reaching down to trail across Alex's chest. She ran her fingers across pert breasts and fondled one as she set their toy to the side. With her now free hand, she stroked between her legs as she used the blonde for her pleasure.

"God you're so fucking sexy," Olivia murmured as she squeezed a breast while slipping two fingers inside of herself. She moved her fingers quickly, bring herself on the edge until she felt a rush of arousal coat her fingers. She pulled her fingers back and grabbed onto the toy instead, all while Alex stayed perfectly still underneath her, watch her get herself going.

Once Olivia was holding onto the toy, Alex sprang into action and coated her fingers in the brunette's arousal and ran it over the top of the dildo before carefully guiding it between Olivia's legs. She slowly pushed forward and Olivia bit her lip as the toy situated itself inside of her.

She adjusted it slightly, holding it in place as she lowered herself to Alex, pressing the toy between her thighs. "Are you wet enough?" Olivia questioned as she leaned over toward her side table, pulling the drawer open in an attempt to grab a bottle of lubrication.

The woman beneath her nodded and pulled her arm back. But when Olivia attempted to lower her body on top, Alex pushed her back and leaned forward until the detective fell backwards, landing at the foot of the bed on her back. "What—"

Her question was cut short as Alex followed her and crawled over her body, her mouth hovering between Olivia's legs. She grinned as she lowered her lips towards the phallus standing at attention between the detective's legs. "Just to be sure…" The brunette groaned as red lips spread around the head of the cock and slid down, four inches disappearing into Alex's mouth.

"Shit, Alex…" Olivia moaned as her hand slid into blonde locks, twisting them tightly between her fingers as she slowly began to thrust her hips up. A few months prior and she never would've considered fucking a woman's mouth, especially since it was such a display of dominance. But she knew that Alex enjoyed it as much as she did; there was a fine line between pain and pleasure and they had mastered the art of riding on it.

Alex finally let the cock fall from her lips and grinned as she slid up Olivia's body, now straddling her waist. "I know how much you love me giving you a blow job but I'm impatient so that will have to wait," Alex husked as she grabbed onto the phallus and steadied it between her legs.

She bit her lip as she locked eyes with Olivia and pushed the head between her lips, sliding it around to coat the head with her arousal. The brunette tried to maintain eye contact with the blonde, loving the way she bit her lip but the sight of her cock disappearing inside of Alex's body was too tempting. Her eyes flicked down just as Alex began to descend onto the phallus, the toy slipping slowly inside of her body, centimeter by centimeter.

Her face contorted in pleasure, her eyes rolling back as her mouth fell open, head tipping back. Despite not being able to see, she knew that the brunette was now looking at her face, most likely torn between which sight she preferred to see, Alex's face contorting in pleasure or the cock filling her.

She could hear Olivia's harsh breathing before fingers dug into her hips, lowering her further onto the toy. "Oh, oh, oh, oh god," Alex chanted as she leaned forward, her hands gripping onto Olivia's shoulder as the toy stretched her deliciously. "Fuck you feel so good," Alex moaned as she dropped her head as her hips pushed down until her lower half was flush with Olivia's thighs.

The brunette guided her into motions, her fingertips digging into Alex's hips as she helped the blonde raise up and sink back down onto the cock. She quickly found her rhythm and picked up her pace. Soon enough she was muttering a few deities mixed in with curse words as her orgasm took hold.

Olivia pushed through, using her hips to thrust up into the blonde. She could feel herself ready to drop over the edge as well and couldn't wait. With a few more thrusts and a soft scream from the blonde, she finished. Alex had since collapsed down on her body, her nails digging holes into Olivia's shoulders as she braced herself against the detective's thrusts.

They both panted heavily, neither wanting to move a single inch, too afraid to overwork their sensitive bodies. They stayed that way for a few minutes before Alex found the strength to lift herself up off of the phallus before falling back down on the mattress next to Olivia.

Before Olivia had a chance to say anything to the blonde, her alarm clock went off, yelling at them to get ready for work. She groaned, knowing she was already screwed because she still needed to shower. She was definitely going to be late for work. "Share a shower?" She offered up to Alex, knowing it wasn't going to make much of a difference at that point. Alex nodded and they both slowly got out of bed before heading into the shower.

Three hours later found Olivia sitting at her desk, staring blankly at the paperwork in front of her. She had been teased by Elliot for showing up to work late, a trait completely unusual for her. He had joked about her getting laid the night prior since she had a goofy grin and looked completely exhausted.

She barely had time to recognize the clicking of Alex's heels before she heard the blonde's voice. "Is he in interrogation two?" Olivia glanced up as Alex walked past her as Elliot nodded. The blonde continued toward the interrogation room and Olivia turned around to admire her ass, noting that Alex was walking funny, no doubt from their activities just a few hours prior.

Elliot got up to follow the blonde before nudging Olivia's shoulder. "You coming or are you just gonna stare?"

"Oh, yeah," Olivia replied as she stood up, blushing slightly. Elliot glanced back to what Olivia was looking at and cocked his head to the side.

"Is it just me or is Cabot walking funny?" The brunette shook her head as she shoved him forward.

"Go, and stop checking out her ass."

"What! You get to stare at her ass but I don't?" Elliot countered.

"I'm a woman and you're married."

"Double standard," He muttered. "It just seems like Alex got laid last night. He must've been pretty good too to have her walking like that."

"Elliot!" Olivia hissed as she shoved him to the side. "Don't think about her like that."

"What?" He grinned as he entered the room and stood next to Alex, subtly looking her up and down, just obviously enough for Olivia to notice. She shot him a glare as he smirked before his nose scrunched up and he frowned. He moved toward Alex and sniffed her, causing the blonde to pull back in surprise.

"Excuse me?" She snapped at Elliot, looking at him in surprise.

"Sorry, you just smell like Olivia," He commented, looking back at the interrogation room before his eyes went wide and his jaw went slack.


End file.
